When it all comes crashing down
by The noble one
Summary: It was a fresh start for the both of them. They finally admitted their feelings.   But as everything in life even love isn't that easy. What started out so amazing could end terribly.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

well this is my first fic ever so I hope you'll like it! I hope you won't find may mistakes but if you do let me know and I'll do my best to correct them.

A/N I own nothing, House MD belongs to the writers & producers aka KJ & DS; it's just for entertainment.

The story begins with the final episode of season 6 'Help me' but I changed it a little bit :)

_**This is how the story begins**_

'I love you, I wish I didn't, but I can't help it!'

House looked up and just stared at the woman before him. _What did she just say? Could it really be possible that she, the woman he loved for over 25 years loved him too? No way, he must be hallucinating again. _

'House? Are you OK?' Cuddy asked looking worried.

_How does she do it? Wearing baggy clothes and sneakers and still looking amazing! Ooh wait she asked me a question_. 'Mmm yes I'm... What did you just say?'

'I asked if you were OK. Are you oOK? Are you in pain because of the collapse?' Cuddy asked while crossing the room kneeling in front of him and looking at him with those gorgeous blue eyes.

'No I'm OK. It's just... I'm just... I don't know if... '

'You don't know if what?' she said while smiling. 'House if it's because I just admitted my feelings and you're overwhelmed just tell me but please say something!'

'So you did say that you loved me?', he added. 'Thank God because I thought I was hallucinating again!', he said while a smile covered his face.

She suddenly started laughing and with a smile on her face she crossed the space betweem them and kissed him softly, their lips gently touching each other. When they parted she had her eyes had that sparkle he saw in Michigan the day they met, and her cheeks were flushed.

'Does this feels like an hallucination to you? And you didn't take the Vicodin so I think we're pretty save, don't you?'

'Yeah I think you're right, House said while still staring in disbelief that it was finally happening.

He pulled her closer and they were lost in their second kiss. After what looked like an eternity that had to part because of lack of oxygen. He saw her smiling with her eyes closed and when she finally opened them, he saw all these different emotions including lust. _This is going to be an interesting night._

Cuddy felt like she was on a rollarcoster. She couldn't believe that a simple kiss like that could give you all of that. Of course if you finally after 25 years tell the man who you love how you feel, it's inevitable to feel butterflies. _Omg I sound like some 16-year-old girl who has just kissed her first crush _she thought while still enjoying the kiss with eyes closed and smiling like a 16-year-old. When she opened her eyes she looked into those hypnotizing, gorgeous, blue eyes. How many times did she dream of this? And now it was happening and she felt pure happiness.

Her eyes travelled from his eyes to his lips. Those amazing lips she just kissed and suddenly she had to restrain herself from attacking him. She looked up and again saw those eyes. She could tell he still didn't believer any of this was really happening but there was hope in those eyes and something else. She saw love in those perfect eyes and passion.

She started smiling again, something she couldn't stop doing apparently.

They just sat there looking at each other with both a smile on their faces when House said the thing they were both thinking of but didn't know how to say it.

'What do you think if we putted this conversation further in mm let's say the bedroom?'

Cuddy laughed and she took his face between her two hands and with her lips so very close she whispered:

'I thought you would never ask' before kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not [H]ouse MD, not the characters. It's just for entertainment

** A fabulous morning after **

He woke up because of the sunlight on his face. He recalled what happened last night and opened with a smile his eyes and when he rolled over he saw _her. _The most beautiful woman ever was there, in his bed.

All he could do is just stare. Even sleeping with those gorgeous and tasty lips parted, snoring ooo so lightly, she looked more beautiful then ever.

_Wow since when did you become so emotional? _He thought with a grin on his face.

But hey even the most frigid-not-into-feelings-anti-romantic-guy would have melted with Lisa Cuddy in his bed. She must have felt him shifting in the bed because she snoozed closer to him with her arm on his chest and her head against his neck. He felt her soft breathing and felt a strong desire to pull her into his arms and kiss her. But before he could to such a thing she opened her eyes.

'Good morning', she mumbled, 'did you sleep well?'

'Good morning! I slept like a baby and you sounded like you had a good night?' he said with a grin.

'Gregory House are you telling me that I snore?' she added trying to sound angry but failing doing so.

'Well snore isn't perhaps the best way to prescribe that sound you were making… It sounded more then groaning so I take that you were dreaming about me?'

When Lisa didn't answer but starting to blush he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

'Wipe that smirk of your face House. You're not that good!' she said with an evil grin.

'Ouch! Words can hurt you know?' he pouted, pretending to be hurt but he couldn't keep a smile from appearing.

'Oh I'm sorry did I hurt the brilliant diagnostician's feelings?'

'As a matter of fact you did! And you know how you could help me to recover?' he added.

'Mmm why do I have the feeling that it involves body contact and staying in bed?'

'Hey you're the one who said that I didn't get enough human contact in my childhood soooo. Ooh and for that last part, we don't have to stay in bed. Did you know that you could also have sex in the kitchen?'

'House! You're really something you know that?'

'Yeah I know and you know what the best part is? I have you, a beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous dean of medicine in my bed NAKED after some hot & wonderful sex, who loves me!'

Lisa didn't answer right away and House suddenly panicked.

_Oh no! What if she regrets last night? What if she regrets telling me she loves me? What if she still loves Lucas? _

While House was freaking out Cuddy saw how his face turned from happy into something she couldn't put her finger on.

'House, are you OK? You look worried.'

He looked into her eyes and said: 'If you regret last night I understand. I mean I'm not some handsome-27-year-old-sensitive guy. But I need to know just one thing: do you really love me?' Cuddy couldn't believe what she was hearing, let alone what she was seeing. Here she was, after 20 years in bed with the man she most deeply loved and he looked so vulnerable and puzzled.

She cupped his face and looked into his eyes. 'Gregory House I love, I've loved you from the first time we met in college, even after all those things we been through, after all these years I still love you and I'll continue loving you if you'll let me! I DON'T regret last night, what I do regret is that it took us so long. So I hope that I was clear enough and if wasn't then this will help…' she closed the distance between them by putting her lips onto his and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.'

While feeling all kinds of emotion and Lisa's warm body pressed against his; all he could think of was _God I love this woman, this pain in the ass although I wouldn't mind grabbing her's and this is definitely the best morning after!_


End file.
